Demigods In Arcadia - A PJO Crossover Fanfiction
by MistMagickyHazel
Summary: The Seven go on a Road Trip from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter. After a long trip, they accidentally crash their van in Arcadia. Set after the Giant War but Leo doesn't die (No Calypso) and in Part 2 of Season 1 of Trollhunters.
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of notes - **

**This fanfic is set after the Giant War BUT Leo doesn't die and Caleo isn't a thing (even though it's my OTP lol). This isn't because I don't like the ending - just that I'm too lazy to write all that since my story doesn't follow Trials Of Apollo at ALL. Basically it's just the Seven and Leo is still ultimate 7th wheel. Also I am not an expert on American geography - I'm Australian. **

**Onto the story!**

The Giant War had ended, and the demigods, both Greek and Roman, were exhausted. After a few days of recharging and an unforgettable game of Capture the Flag, the Romans (except Hazel, Frank + Jason) headed back to Camp Jupiter.

The Seven themselves were relieved, and decided to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood. They were excited to spend time together, without any world destruction scheduled in the near future by angry primordials.

The road trip was Piper's idea.

"We can go all the way from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter," she said. "Demigods on a road trip - for FUN this time."

Slowly, they agreed. The Seven, especially Hazel and Frank, wanted to visit the other demigod camp and see their Roman friends.

So that's how the Seven demigods found themselves driving away from Camp, in a van labeled 'Delphi's Strawberry Service', headed on a trip that, for once, wasn't a quest to save the world... but would turn out to be something similar.

Annabeth was going to scream.

They had been on the road for weeks. There had been highs, like when they visited the Grand Canyon, and Piper jumped off for old time's sake, but there had also been lows, like the time Leo hacked the radio to play 'Old Town Road' for the entire drive through Illinois. And like RIGHT NOW, where if Percy and Jason sang one more Disney Princess Parody, she would kill them. ALL of them.

Luckily, she was saved by Hazel and Piper needing to go to the bathroom.

They parked the car on the side of the road next to a rest stop and the demigods got out and stretched their legs.

"Are we nearly there?" Percy groaned.

"No, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied. "We only just crossed the California border. We're about to pass through a town called Arcadia."

"Oh."

Just then Piper and Hazel came running back from the bathroom.

"H-Hellhound," gasped Hazel. **(AN: She's not scared, just out of breath)**

"Frick," said Frank.

"F***," said Leo, earning himself a glare from Annabeth.

"Okay guys," said Annabeth. "Let's kill this stupid Hellhound."

Half an hour later, they were back on the road. Leo was singing Christmas carols and Jason and Percy joined in, until FINALLY Piper stopped them with her charmspeak. Annabeth was getting sick of driving, so she let Frank take over while she went and sat in the front seat with a map.

As night fell, the Seven neared the town of Arcadia. The sun was setting, and everyone looked in wonder at the pink and orange sky, astounding beautiful.

Which is why Frank wasn't looking at the road… or the massive truck they crashed into, blacking out.

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I really wanted to post something. Next chapter will be out soon. **

**Comment which Trollhunters character they should meet first, and try and guess which one I chose for next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally got around to writing the second chapter! **

**Yeah I mean, I hope this story turns out OK. I have a bunch of ideas, and I don't know which ones to use. **

**A reminder, this is set in Season 1 Part 2 of Trollhunters, so I don't have to worry about all that angsty Season 3 stuff (cry). **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Trollhunters. They belong to Rick Riordan and Dreamworks/Guillermo Del Toro. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Also I'm gonna do first person from now on. It's a bit easier. **

_Annabeth POV_

I awoke to blinding hospital lights and a red-haired woman standing over me.

"Oh, you're up," she said. "Maybe you can tell me what happened."

I groaned. "I don't actually know."

She smiled. "Understandable. You were in a car accident. I'm Dr Lake, by the way."

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Well, Annabeth, you and you friends were driving along the highway outside town when you swerved right into the path of a lorry. Your," she consulted her notes, "_strawberry van_ was completely destroyed, yet you and your companions managed to survive with barely a scratch. Most remarkably."

I cursed mentally. Of course we were fine. Our godly blood, combined with Hermes's need to oversee our trip (he said it was for Piper's help in getting Katie and Travis together), would have protected us from a severe car accident, although apparently Hermes Travel Insurance didn't cover strawberry vans.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She nodded. "I didn't expect you to."

And with that, she left the room.

_LINE BREAK_

A few hours later, we were out of the hospital. With no way to travel any further to Camp Jupiter, we decided to stay in this town for a week or two. While Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo went to book a hotel room, Percy, Jason and I decided to IM Reyna.

Percy created a misty rainbow using an old hose, and Jason threw a drachma in.

"_Oh Fleecy, do me a solid,_" he said. "_Show me Reyna Arellano at Camp Jupiter._"

The mist swirled, revealing Reyna sitting in the Garden of Bacchus, her favourite thinking spot.

"RARA!" shouted Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he was.

Reyna whirled around, her eyes glowing mercilessly. "WHO DARES-"

She stopped when she saw us. "Percy. I should have known."

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

She ignored him and looked over at Jason and I. "Hey guys! Are you nearly here?"

As much as she tried to hide it, we all knew how excited Reyna was that we were all visiting her Camp. She couldn't wait to see her other Praetor Frank, or Jason, who'd been her best friend for many years.

I forced a smile. "We are. But we crashed the van next to this Californian town, Arcadia Oaks. We won't be going anywhere for the next two weeks or so. Unless you guys can provide some transport?"

Reyna frowned. "Sorry, no can do. All our-" she stopped. "Wait, did you say _Arcadia Oaks_?"

My smile disappeared. "Yeah? What is it?"

Reyna sighed. "I honestly don't know. When Jason vanished, we searched nearly all of California for him. One group went to Arcadia, but they said they could feel so many monsters in the town they didn't even approach it."

My heart sunk. I'd SO wanted this to be a normal, mortal vacation. But I guess demigods never have good luck.

_THIS IS NOT A LINE BREAK_

We met the others outside the hotel.

"Hey!" yelled Leo. "What did RARA say?"

Jason quickly looked around, and whispered, "She couldn't send us anything. They're too busy. And-"

"She said that when they went looking for Jason," I interjected, "None of the search parties would approach Arcadia. Apparently, they could sense too many monsters."

Piper, Frank and Hazel looked glum. Leo half-heartedly cracked a smile.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he said. "We haven't seen any yet, at least."

Just then, we heard a voice behind us.

"Are you the people that crashed the _strawberry van_?"

I turned around to see a girl around our age. She had short, dark brown hair with a blue streak and a LOT of hairclips, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, with the name of some band written on it, with a jacket and a denim skirt, as well as tights and black boots.

"Um… yeah?" said Percy.

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Claire Nunez. My mom, Councilwoman Nunez, told me to show you around town."

"Hey," said Piper. "I'm Piper McLean, and these are my friends Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez," she listed, pointing at each of us in turn. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Claire. "Follow me."

_LINE BREAK BOIS_

**Yay Claire's here!**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. **

**EMERALD**


	3. Announcement

Hey guys...

So I hate my stories. In fact, I deleted them on both Archive of our Own and Wattpad. There are new stories on both those two websites, but I never really liked the way this one worked.

Here's the deal. I am deleting my account on here, as well as the stories, however I still like the ideas I had for them. I have a feeling I will come back to these ideas, and if I do it will be published on Ao3 and Wattpad.

My user on those websites is MistMagickyHazel. So if you liked these stories, keep a look out on those two accounts.

Bye ,

Juli 3


End file.
